fanon_funhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Blanche Noir Modelling (Savage)
Blanche Noir Modelling (often shortened to BNM) is a modelling agency that makes and sells impressively well-made pookie clothing. About BNM was founded by sisters Madeline and Charmaine. They started to make their first clothing when Charmaine has adopted his first pookie Charmaine and he couldn't find any decent clothing stores. Madeline gave Charmaine the idea of starting a company, and started giving clothing samples to their neighbors, and in 1 year they formed into a company with 21 employees. Locations Blanche Noir has 10 stores around NPC and Fandom City in total, four in New Penguin City, three in Fandom City, and 3 in Flipper City. In 2018, more stores are planned to be built in Shiver City, Beakyville, Flippertown and The Penguin Tropicals. List of models and ranks Ranks ♕ = Alphas (Level 10) The Alpha is essentially the leader of BNM. They are the only members of BNM who have the ability to make executive decisions including the admissions of new members. Alphas of Blanche Noir Modelling are to be respected at all times. ♞ = Deltas (Level 8-9) The Delta is the Alphas second in command, and the first in command when the Alphas are away or ill. They are in the execution of decisions in the absence of an Alpha. In the event that none are not present at any official events (which is unlikely), it is the Delta who will be in charge of running the events of the current situation. When Alphas are not present, all members must adhere to the commands of the Delta without complaint. ♜ = Beta (Level 1-7) Betas are the most common rank given to newly initiated members who have just been admitted into our fashion-forward clique, they are responsible for carrying out all commands given by the Alpha and the Delta given the absence of higher ranked model. Ones who receive this position must respect the ability and decision of all higher ranked members of BNM. 'Models' ♕ Name: Madeline Istrefia Floralicia Edéna Wong ♕ ♕ Name: Charmaine Raphaël Ágata Wong ♕ Age: 26 Age: 24 Level: Level 10 Level: Level 10 Origins: Arabic, German and Dutch Origins: Arabic, German, and Dutch Passions: Water polo, cycling, controversy and wine tasting Passions: Leisure swimming, salsa dancing, and yoga ♞ Name: Kristen Mirabelle Amelié Portia La Tiolais ♞ ♞ Name: Willi Farsoth Remmington Vonflur ♞ Age: 7 Age: 7 Level: Level 9 Level: Level 9 Origins: Welsh, Finnish, Moroccan, Russian and Arabic Origins: British, Moroccan and Australian Passions: Boating, piano, violin and fashion Passions: Kayaking, interior design, social relations and volleyball ♞ Name: Londyn Noelle Emilíana Adelynn D'Oubre ♞ ♞ Name: Mason Dakota Alan Viera McBay ♞ Age: 7 Age: 7 Level: Level 8 Level: 8 Origins: Greek, Slovakian, Polish and Puerto Rican Origins: French, Ethiopian, Swedish and Polish Passions: Canoeing, soccer, ballet and poetry Passions: Basketball, clothes designing, oil painting and kite flying ♞ Name: Margo Nikolana Yvete Vivace Mwelsbïrgen ♞ ♞ Name: Rodney Jasper Icoubible Bisou Abel ♞ Age: 7 Age: 7 Level: Level 8 Level: Level 8 Origins: Macedonian, Moroccan and Brazillian Origins: Mediterranean, Irish and Slavic Passions: Journalism, calligraphy, polo matches and gastronomy Passions: Painting, boating, soccer and singing ♜ Name: Kalista Engelene Meirmere Du Vonflur ♜ ♜ Name: Topher Brighton Loïc Rolan Evërtj ♜ Age: 6 Age: 6 Level: Level 7 Level: Level 7 Origins: Czech, Australian and Irish Origins: Polish and German Passions: Sketching, gymnastics, league volleyball and travel Passions: Modelling, baseball, writing and art ♜ Name: Shauna Pœr Jaylen Aefut Haoïd Ketańo ♜ ♜ Name: Owen Jacques Vera Amenta Makin♜ Age: 6 Age: 5 Level: Level 7 Level: Level 6 Origins: Spanish, Arabic and Brazillian Origins: Full New Zealander Passions: Haute couture, travel, journalim and drawing Passions: Reading, fashion designing, art and modelling ♜ Name: Cameron Francesca Oliviana Portia Florocia ♜ ♜ Name: Kristen Coppliea Vivace Beau Equoîr Burach ♜ Age: 5 Age: 3 Level: Level 6 Level: Level 6 Origins: Ethiopian, Moroccan and Brazillian Origins: French and Irish Passions: Interior design, upscale shopping, tennis and violin Passions: Swimming, sports, dancing and cheer ♜ Name: Noah Albert Corvett Westily de Kundhardt ♜ ♜ Name: Luke Garek Romero Re'cais von Viera ♜ Age: 3 Age: 3 Level: Level 5 Level: 5 Origins: Full British Origins: Danish, Polish, Dutch and Moroccan Passions: Reading, sketching, aptitude and real estate Passions: Acting, horse riding, canoeing and aptitude ♜ Name: Jenna Sadette Kelvyn Sénniteh Volante ♜ ♜ Name: Jeffery Mariano Zachery De Zheng Bonnet ♜ Age: 3 Age: 3 Level: Level 4 Level: 3 Origins: British, Russian, Chinese and Ukrainian Origins: German, Slovenian, Serbian and Chinese Passions: Acting, sketching, equestrianism and ballet Passions: Modelling, writing, basketball and travel Misc. Travelling ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Blanche Noir models actuate on their private sleek noir jet, apallated ‘Jet Noir’. With Italian leather seats and first class service, Charmaine and Madeline aspire to bring comfort to their model’s flights. In-flight services include individual seating with 33” personal TVs including Oscar-nominated films and a solitary iMac for use on board. Meals include Parisian pastries and sliced fruit for breakfast, capresé salads and iced sea for lunch, and almas caviar with a Milan-imported raspberry sorbet for dinner. Puffy Horchow duvets and matching Victoria’s Secret ivory sleep masks are provided by Noir Airlines. Locations ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ As part of being a Blanche Noir model, the models are always voyaging on our royal cruise ship, ‘Hinode’ or flying on the exclusive airline, Noir Airlines. Shoots take part in what Charmaine and Madeline feel are perfect photo-taking material across the world, like Tokyo, Berlin and Rome. Their model’s favourite locations are Tokyo, Rome and New York. Whilst on their shoots, the models love getting involved in local community activities. The sisters allow them to explore the city in their spare time, as well as allocating them their private hotel suite, all up to a Blanche Noir standard. Echelons ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Blanche Noir Modelling consists of selected, ostentatious models, each with a unique striking personality and a huge potential. Of course, Charmaine and Madeline realize not every model is as experienced and proficient as the other, but they do have echelons for all ranges of models, including Alphas, Deltas and Betas. The privilege of becoming a higher ranked model does take time, but with a large range of Deltas and Betas, and the sisters being the Alphas, there’s always someone to go to for any advice or training, aside weekly hand picked courses for the benefit of their models. Brands ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ As a sophisticated BNM model, you are undoubtedly envisioned to be in your preeminent clothing at all times, no matter if an Alpha is around or not. Charmaine and Madeline also like to see a regular change in outfits. They are open to outfit experiments and are always enlightened to see their models try out new color schemes and outfit styles. This will make you go up in estimation quite a lot, so even if you try a new look that turns out wrong, it’s fine! Just try a new look. Routine ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Blanche Noir models are always living life as it everyday was their last day. The model apartments are located in the extremely bright and large Rio De Janerio, a tropical paradise enabling short walks to the beach, perfect for our all year round shoots. As well as a private beach, they have a built in gym, our popular spot for toning those muscles and legs. They also have a spa, for those relaxing nights, a cinema room, regularly updated with Oscar-nominated films and a 69” indoor heated swimming pool, fresh towels and drinks are provided from the bar. With a wide amount of facilities, the BNM models lead a recreational life, happy and healthy. Category:A to Z Category:Club Penguin Category:Savage's Lab